The Immortals
by RavenPhoniex
Summary: The forbidden fruit of immortality has been spoken of for generations, and in this world and generation it was all too obtainable. The immortals, strigoi, roamed the earth as the dominant race and we living creatures had been pushed aside...hunted. Now it's time to fight back and take back our lives and freedom. RxC/MxV


The Immortals

By: RavenPhoniex

The forbidden fruit of immortality has been spoken of for generations, and in this world and generation it was all too obtainable. The immortals, strigoi, roamed the earth as the dominant race and we living creatures had been shoved into the back burner…we had been hunted. It was some sort of a sick sport for them and I'd taken that, but something happened one day that forced me to fight back.

"Be careful," mom commanded hanging Lissa and I both stakes, "if anyone looks even remotely suspicious I want you to stake them as deep as you can." We nodded. We didn't have the same privileges we had just a year ago, we weren't leaving for any frivolous reason. We were headed to the grocery store in hopes of finding food. Although the strigoi very rarely made day time appearances you could never be too sure. The streets were deserted except for the occasional squirrel that scampered across the road. Lissa and I walked carefully, almost back to back, in every effort to stay safe. It happened before I could even process it; Lissa was pinned beneath her attacker, a moroi, and couldn't escape. Her attempts to fight were growing weaker and weaker. I repeatedly stabbed her attacker in the back with the stake in every hope that Lissa would be okay when they fell. She wasn't. The woman stood, dropping Lissa's lifeless body on the concrete, allowing her head to drop with a sickening crack. My stake was dripping in blood and I almost felt sick. I recognized the strigoi as Ms. Karp my eleventh grade math teacher. She lunged at me with fierce inaccuracy, I was no fighter. I never wanted to be. I was content to spend lazy days studying to become a doctor. She went to bite me, but in the daze of her new transformation she missed me. By centimeters. She lunged again, this time she wouldn't miss and I began to say good bye to my world, my heart beat…to everything that made me a dhampir, but the bite never came. A blood bending scream was drawn from the woman, then there were footsteps, and the weight was gone. I sat up to see two people fighting it out before me. I could not recognize the girl, but I knew she was foreign.

"Say good night," her voice held a Russian accent as she plunged her own stake right into the strigoi's heart. With the attacker down and out I stood to thank her.

"Thank you so much…" she nodded.

"Yeah…just watch out, we won't always be here to save you." We? I turned around to see two others standing behind me. They were both male, one with red hair the other with black. The black haired one caught my attention right off the bat, he was tall and pale signifying he was a moroi. On top of that those eyes…they were crystalline almost. They belonged to the Ozera family if I recalled correctly. One thing I was certain of was that Ozeras were known for fire so if he was an Ozera it was definitely him who lit that strigoi up like a candle.

"I'm Rose Hathaway thanks for saving me…" I sighed.

"Christian Ozera," was the blue eyed boy's response, "just stay out of trouble and we won't have to save you." He gave me a snarky smirk.

"Mason Ashford," he the smile he gave me was mischievous, but nowhere near evil.

"And I am Viktoria Belikov," I spun on my heels to see who spoke; it was the girl of the group. Her hair cascaded far past her shoulders and her deep brown eyes could see through me almost. With the adrenaline wearing off I dropped to my knees, ignoring the pain of my skin colliding with the sidewalk.

"Lissa…" tears budded in the corners of my eyes, but I refused to allow them to fall. She was pale as ever, no heartbeat, no breathing. I knew she was gone. I slammed a fist into the concrete, relishing the pain. I swore to protect her when her parents were killed by strigoi…but I didn't. I let her die. One of the men forced me off the ground.

"We don't have time to watch you mourn," Christian snapped. He wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I fought. I hated being weak.

"Let me join you…teach me how to fight! I'm going to take these fuckers down no matter what it takes!" Christian covered my mouth with a smile.

"I'm glad you see it our way. Let's walk and talk," I headed to the store and we swiped as many supplies as we could handle then began the walk back to my place. The sun was bearing down on us and we each poured sweat, then with an evil smile Mason said;

"You wanna get strong like us right?" I nodded, there were so many bags on my back and in my hands I had to conserve all the energy I had.

"Great, we're running to your house, if I beat you you're running fifteen times around the block."

I stared at him, my eyes the size of saucers.

"B-but…what about strigoi," I sounded like a small child.

"Viktoria or Christian will accompany you," he waited a second to see if I had another question then began the countdown.

"5-4-3-2-go!" he took off and so did I running against the heat, ten minutes in and my legs begged me to stop, my lungs fought to inhale something other than hot air, throat burning. He looked comfortable, jogging just ahead of me with a smile. My arms felt like jelly, something had to go. My house was in view now and Mason wouldn't reach it before me. I wouldn't let him. The pounding of my heart sent a surge of adrenaline through my body and I went for the gold. When I skidded to a stop Mason was sitting on my front porch, talking to my mother while sipping ice water. Seriously…

"How did you-,"

"Less chit chat, more running…" he went back to talking to my mom. I sighed dropping the supplies and turning to leave. He called me back, "you're forgetting these." He assured me giving me the backs back. "Alright there you go." Viktoria tied her hair up before starting our run. She pushed me for twenty laps instead of fifteen and she enjoyed it. By the time I was done I could barely walk, each step made my legs scream in protest. I dropped onto my couch, watching as my mother led another man upstairs; even in post-apocalyptic warfare money was a good thing to have plenty of. Even strigoi could be bribed and that was the fortunate thing about it.

"If you really want to fight," Christian began, "you have to come back to saint Vladimir's with us." They told me all about the underground school for warriors and in the end I was psyced to go there. I wanted my revenge. And I would have it.

_**Sorry that the first chapter isn't very good. I hope everyone enjoys regardless of the fact and I hope to right more for you all. I do know that my grammar is atrocious I'm sorry, please forgive me XD anyways….yeah, if you want chapter 2 you have to review for it. 5 reviews will be fine **____** Thank youuuuuu**_


End file.
